Fairy Not So Tale
by xxmisslilangelxx
Summary: AU SasuSaku Sleeping Beautyish. Replace an evil witch with a jealous fangirl and an evil spindle with a love potion, and a so called true loves kiss that didn’t wake the princess. Thats Sakura’s Fairy-Not-So-Tale. better summary inside
1. Meeting Of The Prince And Princess

Star-Chan: Hello Everyone! This is one of my new stories that I decided to write. Of course it's going to be with my favorite couple Sasuke and Sakura. This is a _modern day fic, AU_. Well I got the idea while watching Sleeping Beauty one day, but decided to add a twist to it! It's a bit of fairytale and more of modern day situations. I hope you Enjoy it :)

**Full Summary: AU SasuSaku Sleeping Beauty-ish. **Usually in stories Sasuke is the rich and popular one, but in this story Sakura is the rich one, while Sasuke its a normal boy that works at a local coffee shop! Sakura hates being rich, her parents hate 'poor' people, and Sasuke hates rich people! Sakura hides her cover! What happens when the two start to fall in love with each other? Fairytale? Obstacles start to get in the way... Replace an evil witch with a jealous fangirl and an evil spindle with a love potion, and a so called true loves kiss that **didn't** wake the princess. Thats Sakura's Fairy-Not-So-Tale.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Between Our Prince and Princess

There she was, a girl at the age of eighteen, second year in the best college in Konoha. She was home for the summer. She was sitting on her chair legs crossed politely, hands folded on her lap. She was wearing the most beautiful of clothing. A knee length pure silk white dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. Her unique long pink hair was done up in a perfect bun with glittering clips. There was a sweet smile across her face as she nodded and agreed with her parents. It was the life anyone would have wished for; a big house, money, and a lot of fancy clothes, but not Sakura, nope. She hated it all. She hated being _slightly_ richer then everyone else. Her parents think there the most superior because they have _slightly_ more money, news flash it's the twenty-first century.

--

"Sakura, be polite and finish all your food, you'll look like a slop out in public." Sakura's mother, who had a lighter shade of pink hair then Sakura but the same beautiful emerald eyes as her. Sakura smiled.

"Of course mother, I never want to embarrass you." Sakura smiled sweetly that could have fooled everyone but her and her best friend Ino Yamanaka. Both of them knew the smile was fake. Inside she was screaming to be free. Her parents wanted her to be the most perfect daughter of all, because there slightly richer. They never wanted to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"I'm done mom, I'm going to go visit Ino." Sakura said standing and pushing in her chair. Her mother nodded and she walked gracefully up to her room. When she got up to her room she undid her uncomfortable bun and took off all the stupid silky clothes. She opened her closet and pulled out a stash of ordinary clothes and picked an outfit from it. She took out a light pink t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Sakura let her pink hair flow down her back and headed out the door, avoiding the kitchen hence her parents would have a fit after seeing what she was wearing. She ran over to Ino's house which was not far from hers and rang the bell. Sure enough it was answered by the blonde girl.

"Hello Ino-pig, want to go shopping with me?" Sakura asked Ino who was taking the curls out of her long golden colored hair and smiled.

"Of course, what do you think I do in my spare time?" Ino laughed and let Sakura in while she finished putting on her make-up and picking the right outfit. Ino was the complete opposite of Sakura. Ino liked the fact of being rich, of being a bit more superior that others. Unlike Sakura, Ino always wears designer clothes and make-up and yet they still happen to be the best of friends.

"Let's go and get some coffee first shall we forehead girl?" Ino said linking her arms with Sakura who nodded even though she didn't want any and headed to the closest coffee shop they could find. They ended up going to one of Konoha's common coffee shop. When they entered the whole place was packed with people, especially girls giggling and glancing quickly at the coffee counter.

"Wow, I never knew this many girls enjoy coffee." Ino said looking around to see that almost the whole store was seated with girls and a few guys trying to get the girls attention that was not quite working since the girl's eyes seem to be locked on a particular someone. Ino and Sakura made there way to the counter to order.

"What I can get for you today?" Sakura and Ino mouth dropped. They both have never heard a voice so…hot before. They stared at the boys back and his unusual raven colored chicken butt hair cut. He slowed turned around and Sakura and Ino were even more shocked seeing his mysterious onyx colored eyes and his ever so perfect face. Every girl in the store swooned and giggled. The boy had a very unpleasant face on after hearing that.

"Hi…" Ino started to say putting her flirty face on. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She stood there and got ready to watch the show.

"What can I get you?" The boy asked again rather rudely. Ino was a bit taken backed by his tone but decided to keep on flirting.

"I would like just a plain old couple of coffee, and oh hold the sugar I want to put that in myself, thanks." Ino said giving the boy a quick wink and walked away. The boy rolled his beautiful midnight colored eyes and started making Ino's coffee. Sakura walked over to the counter and started to look at the menu, and catching fast glimpses of the very hot boy. He turned around just when Sakura was staring at him. Sakura looked away quickly avoiding his gaze.

"Do you want something too?"

"No, but thank you um…" Sakura said looking at his dark blue t-shirt trying to find a name tag so she could address him properly.

"Sasuke," the boy said to Sakura who gasped and smiled not one of her fake smiles, but a real smile from the heart.

"Thank you for asking Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at Sasuke who nodded and turned back to making Ino's coffee. Sakura looked around trying to find her blonde friend and saw her near a corner flirting with a boy with a pineapple hair cut. Sasuke turned to face Sakura but followed her gaze to Ino.

"You're friend is annoying."

Sakura took her gaze away from Ino and looked into Sasuke's eyes for the first time. She had to shake her head slightly to avoid being lost in them.

"Why do you say that?"

"Let me guess she's one of those richer people who think she can get everything she wants right?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was surprised that Sasuke could tell so easily, well she couldn't blame him, it wasn't that hard looking at Ino with her designer clothing.

"You don't like the rich people?" Sakura asked taking the fixed coffee from Sasuke saying she will give it to Ino. Sasuke's mouth tugged into a slight scowl.

"No, I don't, they just seem like there ungrateful people who hate on the so called "poor" people. What's the damn difference?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, she was thinking about how her parents never wanted her to talk to anyone but rich people never wanted her to dress like anything but a rich person. Now that Sasuke mentioned it, she realized that he was right. What was the difference between people who have less money and people who have more? Sure Sakura was considered one of the "richer" people, but Sasuke didn't need to know did he? Sakura thought about telling him she was one of those "rich" people, but held back because this is her first time making a friend who doesn't know she is slightly richer and usually when people find out they fake a friendship with her, just to get benefits with her money.

"You're right, what's the big difference. I think you shouldn't judge someone by how much money they have but how kind they are and how they treat everyone else don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said beaming; at least someone had the same idea she did. Sasuke 'hned' for his response.

"Is that why you already hate Ino?"

"Who?" Sasuke said. Sakura slapped her forehead forgetting that she hadn't told him her name, strange… usually Ino introduces herself, especially to such a hottie.

"Oh sorry, my blonde friend that ordered the coffee, you already dislike her?" Sakura asked Sasuke who looked at Ino who was still having a tight chat with that pineapple head. He was about to answer when a crowd of girls rushed up to the counter.

"Sasuke, please go out with me?"

"Sasuke you're so cool!"

"Sasuke I love you!"

"Sasuke marry me!!"

Sakura looked at all the girls that were all over a very annoyed Sasuke. Sakura looked at all the desperate girls and shook her head. Sure Sasuke was one of the hottest guy she has ever met, but that doesn't mean she's that desperate.

"Would you guys leave me alone for once?" Sasuke said shoving the girls who were trying to climb over the counter. Sakura sighed and decided to help the poor guy out.

"HEY," Sakura yelled as all the girls took there attention away from Sasuke and to the pink haired girl sitting on the chair with an angry look on her face. "Back away from him, and no one gets hurt."

"Who do you think you are, you don't own Sasuke." A girl with must I say really ugly red hair that was cut quite unevenly wearing the sluttiest clothes Sakura had ever laid eyes on. A red tube-top that shows her, pretty much flat chest and a black skirt that was way to short.

"Well either do you guys so stop treating him like your play toy, he told you to leave him the hell alone so why don't you listen to him?" Sakura said getting furious. She didn't even know why she was getting so worked up over this boy that she just meant ten minutes ago, but she knew what these pathetic girls were doing was wrong.

"What if we don't want to?" The girl with uneven red hair said to Sakura who looked disgusted. She cracked her knuckles loudly and scowled at the redhead who jerked back a bit.

"If you think he _'loves' _you do you think he would be telling you to get away? You're a bunch of pathetic losers that only like him because he's hot. What if he is hot? Do you guys even know him? Do you guys ever talk to him? Try to understand why he wants you girls away from him?" Sakura said looking from one girl to another who was deep in thought about why they have been chasing the raven-haired boy around.

"That's what I thought, if you really like him then let him do as he wish, I mean if he's happy then so are you right?" Sakura said cooling down. The girls nodded and apologized to Sasuke and walked off except the stupid redhead.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and you?" Sakura said glaring at the girl.

"Karin, nice to meet you Sakura, just because you _think_ your Sasuke's girlfriend standing up for him like that, doesn't mean you are. You better watch yourself, pinkie." Karin said and turned on her heel and stormed out of the store. Everyone was watching the scene and Sakura turned around and blushed furiously, embarassed. Sasuke watched Sakura turn redder and redder.

"Thanks, Sakura Haruno."

"What kind of man are you? Why don't you stand up to those girls? You just let them crawl all over you and let them stalk you? Man up would you?" Sakura snapped at Sasuke who was taken back but Sakura's yelling. Sakura realized she went a little to hard on the boy and took deep breathes calming herself down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I understand there girls it would be wrong for a guy to pick on a girl." Sakura said smiling again to a very puzzled Sasuke. She seemed some what strange to him seeing that she was mad just a moment ago and now smiling like nothing was wrong.

"I'm not a wimp if that's what you're trying to say."

"I never said you were, I'm just saying that if you hit them you could possible be reported to the police for harassing a girl, and the police will what-so-ever not listen to your story about the girls stalking you and all, so it's totally understandable."

"Whatever, I've been dealing with them for years now, so I guess I'm use to it, even if I hate it there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well Sasuke-kun, why don't you get a girlfriend?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy who narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. Sakura saw this and laughed.

"When I say girlfriend I'm not talking about a weird, dorky girl with pink hair like me. Maybe someone like my friend Ino?" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke's face immediately twisted up in disgust. He would have rather chose Sakura then that rich little want it all Ino. Sakura saw this and slapped her forehead again; she forgot what they had just talked about earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I said that, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I hope you're not mad at me! Oh man what if you are, what do I do? Um…" Sakura said half to herself and half to Sasuke who had a very small smile on his face.

"You're a strange one Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked at the half smiling boy and smiled along with him. Seeing from his facial expression it doesn't seem like he was mad at her.

"So now that you know my full name, what is yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, so do you want me to call you Uchiha-san…or Uchi-kun?" Sakura said thinking of a right way to call her new friend. Sasuke once again gave a small smile and a chuckle, which was certainly not common.

"Sasuke is fine."

"Okay then Sasuke-kun, you can call me whatever you wish too." Sasuke smirked at what Sakura had just said. For some strange reason this pink haired girl gave Sasuke the temptation to play around with her.

"So is it okay if I call you annoying, strange, weird?"

"Well…if that's what you really think of me, then fine. But it doesn't seem quite fair seeing that I called you by your real name." Sakura pouted cutely.

"But you're the one who told me that I can call you whatever I wish and I wish to call you…annoying." Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. Sakura sighed and dropped her head slightly. Sure she had been called annoying a million times before, but something about _Sasuke_ calling her that made her sad. Sasuke realized he went a little too far and felt guilty.

"I was just kidding…Sakura." Sakura perked up after hearing Sasuke say her name in that, calm, sexy tone of his. She blushed light pink and tried to keep a smile from spreading on her face.

"Hey…you guys have donuts here! I didn't realize that, uh can I get one?" Sakura said changing the subject while avoiding Sasuke's eyes afraid she might faint from looking at him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and half smiled at how random this girl seems to be. She was not like any of the other girls he had met, she was different. She didn't cling on to him the moment she laid eyes on him. She was weird, but cute at the same time. She was so pure and innocent like…like a princess.

"So about the whole girlfriend situation, you should find one to hold back all the fangirls you know?" Sakura said regaining her composure and taking the chocolate sprinkle donut from Sasuke.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said returning to his emotionless face.

"Why not? I mean you're funny, nice, I think, and hot…an-" Sakura stopped herself from getting any further. She clasped her hand over her mouthr ealizing too late what she had said. Her face turned bright red and looked away trying to erase her existence from the store. Sasuke on the other hand was in half shock at what he just heard. Did she just say he was hot? He felt his cheeks getting slightly warming and looked away. An Uchiha never, I mean never blushes. What was the big deal, he was called hot everyday by dozen and dozens of girls, why did he blush when Sakura said it? Both we're in silence for a few awkward moments.

"Sakuraaaaa, let's get going I want to hit the mall now!" Ino said rushing to Sakura's side. "Sakura, are you okay? Your face is all red, are you sick?" Sakura jumped at how Ino was not helping the cause at all.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, hit the mall? Okay let's go now, Um...good-bye Sasuke-kun, it was nice meeting you!" Sakura said handing Ino her cup of coffee and grabbing her arm, avoiding Sasuke's eyes and rushed out of the store. Sasuke watched Sakura leave and smiled faintly.

"_**Bye Sakura, it was nice meeting you too." **_He thought to himself.

Sakura and Ino were a fair distance away from the coffee shop and Sakura had calmed down. She felt her cheeks cooling off and sighed in relief.

"What was that all about? You got his name? How did you do that Sakura, you have to tell me what happened!" Ino said throwing a fit about how she wasn't the one to get his name and Sakura was. "By the way Sakura, are you planning to eat that donut? The chocolate is starting to melt." Ino said pointing to the half melted chocolate sprinkle donut. Sakura smiled.

"I forgot to pay him the money for my donut."

* * *

Star-Chan: How did you like it? Sorry if it sucked and sorry if there was any grammar errors/spelling errors, I admit I absoultly suck with grammar, and I have typo issues. I thought it wasn't as interesting as I thought it would be...but I tried my best. I tried to keep Sasuke in character, but everyone knows it's so hard to make the Uchiha romantic while being his semi-emotionless self! So Sorry if he was out of character. Yes Karin is in this story...hate her? So do I.

Please Review and tell me what you think! :) thank you!


	2. I'm Marrying WHO?

Star-Chan: WOW it's been a while since I updated this story...so here you are Chapter 2 of my newest story Fairy-Not-So-Tale! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing.

_Recap:_

"_By the way Sakura, are you planning to eat that donut? The chocolate is starting to melt." Ino said pointing to the half melted chocolate sprinkle donut. Sakura smiled._

"_I forgot to pay him the money for my donut."__

* * *

_Chapter 2: I'm Marrying who?!

The sun has now set and the stars were out in the clear night sky, twinkling away and lighting up the dark sky. Sakura was sitting on her bed getting ready to go to sleep with a sweet smile spread across her face. She was thinking about her day, and the boy, Sasuke Uchiha, that she had just meant. The smile on her face grew wider remembering how she didn't pay for the donut and how she would have to, and that would give her another reason to see him. Sakura yawned and just when she was about to tuck herself in, she heard a knock on the door.

"Sakura dear, are you asleep yet?"

"No, come in mother." Sakura sat up and pushed the blankets to her ankles. She heard the door turn and saw her mother dressed in her robe walking in.

"Sakura are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Um…" Sakura took a moment to think, she was thinking of going to go back to the coffee shop tomorrow. "Yeah, I had plans with a friend…"

"Is it important?"

"Yeah, it's really important; I haven't seen this friend…in a long time." Sakura lied. She had to come up with something quick to get out of having some family 'bonding' that she assumed her mother was directing at, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh, well, that's too bad then, I have a visitor coming and I was hoping you would come to the airport to pick him up with me." Sakura's mother said eyes turning into disappointment. Sakura sighed.

"Mom, it's one of _your_ friends, I don't even know them and besides, I know you can handle everything without me." Sakura said smiling to make her mom feel better.

"You're right, but he's going to be staying here for a while so please come home before five okay?" Sakura's mom said. Sakura nodded her head and bid goodnight to her mother. She once again tucked herself into bed and drifted off to dreamland.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up bright and early. She made sure her parents were out for brunch before putting on her t-shirt and shorts. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and headed to the kitchen.

"Dear, your parents are out, they left some food for you on the table." The maid said to Sakura.

"Um, thanks, but I'm thinking of having a picnic for lunch instead, with all of these stuff," Sakura said pointing to the things left on the table. "Do you have a basket?" The maid nodded and went to get it from the drawers. Sakura took the sandwiches, the cooked meat, some hotdogs, some vegetables and fruits, drinks, some cookies and cupcakes and a blanket and packed it into the basket. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door to the coffee shop.

She got to the coffee shop some ten minutes later. She entered the door and smelled the delicious brewing coffee. She walked over to the counter to find a blonde boy standing in front of her.

"Hello you must be Sakura-Chan, Sasuke told me about you yesterday are you looking for him?" The hyper little blonde guy asked Sakura.

"Yes, where'd he go…um…?" Sakura said not knowing how to address the blonde haired boy.

"Just call me Naruto, hold on, I'll go get him for you," Naruto smirked at a confused Sakura and turned around. "Sasuke-teme, your _girlfriend_ is here!" Sakura blushed a deep shade of red while she looked around and everyone was staring at her. She heard an 'Ow' and someone saying 'idiot'. Moments after, she saw Sasuke coming from the employee door.

"Hey, don't mind that loser." Sasuke said looking irritated. Sakura had to admit to herself that he looked pretty darn cute, even when he looked annoyed.

"I am not a loser you bastard!" Naruto said coming though the door Sasuke had just came out of. Sakura saw a bump on his head, realizing that Sasuke was the one who had created it.

"Leave now…" Sasuke said glaring at the blonde boy who laughed nervously and walked away quickly.

"So, Sakura what can I get you today?"

"Nothing, I was wonder, when do you get off work Sasuke-kun? I want to take you somewhere." Sasuke looked at the clock. It was now about eleven.

"I get off at twelve, but I can leave now."

"Are you sure…you're going to be leaving an hour early!" Sakura said worried that Sasuke could be fired for doing this.

"Don't worry; it's not that busy so someone can cover my shift." Sasuke looked around for his best friend. He spotted him sitting down on the couch near the window playing with his phone. He walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What do you want teme?"

"Naruto, I need you to take my shift."

"WHAT, after you hit me in the head your going to ask me to help you? No way." Naruto pouted as Sasuke sighed. Sakura walked over and stood near by watching. She wondered what kind of relationship Sasuke had with Naruto. Why would he come ask a guy he just called a loser a minute ago?

"Come on, I'll do you a favor in return, didn't you say you needed to pick a gift for Hinata's birthday?" Sasuke said and grinned seeing Naruto's face light up, he knew that he had the deal.

"Promise? I have to get it today, her birthday's tomorrow!"

"I promise, I'll get back to you later okay?" Sasuke got up and walked up to a still confused Sakura.

"So ready to go or what?" Sasuke said walking out the door followed by Sakura. Sakura told Sasuke she wanted to go to the park. They headed that way while silence filled between them.

"Sakura, is something wrong?"

"Huh, no…I was just wondering…" Sakura saw a nice grassy spot under a tree that shaded the sun. She ran over to it and laid the blanket down. Sasuke sat down after Sakura was done.

"So this is where you wanted to take me to, a picnic?"

"Yes, it's for paying you back for the donut yesterday, sorry I just ran off like that." Sakura said blushing lightly at how awkward it was yesterday when she accidentally told Sasuke he was one of the hottest guys she has ever met.

"Its fine, so what was on your mind earlier?" Sasuke said opening the basket to see what found Sakura had packed.

"I was wondering…who was that…Naruto? Why did you hit him and yet he decided to help you in the end?" Sakura realized she must sound really nosy and apologized.

"Well believe it or not, Naruto is I guess you can say considered my best friend. He's the closest I have ever been with anyone. He is a dope most of the time but he never gets too mad when I take my anger out on him and I knew the guy since I was in elementary school, and now going to the same college as him." Sasuke said taking the tomato out of the basket and taking a bite.

Sakura nodded. "Oh, I see no wonder, I get it now! So what college do you go to?"

"The best college in Konoha, Kono University." (a/n: bad name I know, but I'm terrible at making up names!)

"Hey, what a coincidence, I go there too! Why don't I ever see you though?" Sakura said taking a cupcake out of the basket.

"You probably are in the better classes that cost a lot more money. I just go to the normal classes, got there through a scholarship. So I pay with the money I get from work."

"What do your parents do?"

"They don't live with me, I live alone since they're on business trips all the time, they have plenty of money that I want nothing to do with. They never come home. But I have a brother; he goes to a college on the other side of the world. Almost graduating I suppose."

"Is that why you don't like richer people…because of your parents?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke who looked away.

"You can say that, when I was younger they were also never home. Not even on special holidays like birthdays and Christmas. All they ever did was send gifts and postcards. But you know when you're a little kid, birthdays are special and you look forward to it all year, just to find that your parents aren't going to be home. Though now I prefer it that way, when they're here they think there all too good for this town and leaves not too long after they came. They also think I'm not good enough to be there son." Sasuke finished and sighed. He took the last bite of his tomato. There was unusual silence, before he heard soft sobs. He looked up to see tears falling from the cherry blossoms face.

"Sakura…are you okay?"

"It's so sad…-sob- your family…I'm-sob- sorry for making you bring it up…Sasuke-kun." Sakura said wiping the tears from her face. Sakura was amazed at how Sasuke's feelings and her own feelings about there families were so similar. How both there parents don't think they were good enough to be there children. Sakura cried a little harder. Sasuke sighed not knowing what else to do, sat next to her and held her in his arms.

"Don't cry, it's not your fault my life is that crappy, but I'll tell you one more thing, you're the first girl that I've met that could cry for someone else, that would cry for _me_." Sasuke heard Sakura stop sobbing and looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back and pulled away.

"So enough about me, how about you, I don't know much about you."

Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her face. "Before I start, I'm just putting it out there; maybe some rich people aren't as stuck up as others. So my name is Sakura Haruno, 18 my best friend is Ino, that girl you saw me with yesterday, my family…is…" Sakura hesitated. She was trying to think of a lie to tell, since Sasuke hated the rich people so much. She wanted Sasuke to like her for who she was without knowing about her background. "They are normal, have jobs gets decent amount of money. But I don't get along well with them, especially my mother. She always tries to force me to be someone I'm not…someone more then who I am, you know?" Sakura finished. Sasuke nodded to answer Sakura's question. He understood excatly what Sakura was talking about.

"Don't be someone you're not, be yourself. They don't own you; they can't force you to do anything you don't want to. You are you and your mother is your mother, she can't change who you are." Sasuke said. There was a few seconds of silence before Sasuke started talking again.

"Say, Sakura. Are you…pretending to be someone your not right now? I mean this is the real you right? Cute, clumsy and annoying?" Sasuke said the last part smirking. Sakura blushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Surprising, yes. I feel so much more like me with you then I am with my family."

"That's good to hear. Then I'm guessing we should hang out more often then huh?" Sasuke said eating other tomato. Sakura giggled lightly. Sasuke looked confused and raised one of his brows.

"What's so funny?"

"You have some tomato juice on your face," Sakura said picking up a napkin and wiping the red juice from the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "There, all better." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's mysterious onyx eyes staring back at her. She blushed and moved back a few inches.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and looked through the basket. "You didn't pack anymore tomatoes?"

"No, I think you ate all the ones that were in there, why don't you have a cookie instead?" Sakura said offering a delicious looking chocolate chip cookie, but he turned it down.

"I don't like sweets."

"That's very unusual…who doesn't like sweets?!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her with a slightly annoyed face. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"What's unusual is that pink hair of yours."

"Hey, it was natural! I can't help if my family has pink hair!" Sakura pouted. A gust of wind blew and Sakura's hair undid from her ponytail and fell all over her face. She brushed it aside and growled. "I hate it this long, it's so annoying!"

"Then why don't you cut it?" Sasuke said leaning back using his hands for support and looked up at the clouds floating by.

"My mom said it's more woman-like to keep it long…" Sakura said annoyance in her tone. She tied her hair back into a messy bun and looked at her watch. It was near 4:30. She gasped remembering that she needed to be home before five to meet her parent's guest.

"Sasuke-kun, how about a picture?" Sakura said taking out her camera from her bag. Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"Can I not?"

"No, there are no options, it's a yes." Sakura said getting closer to Sasuke and put the camera in front of the two of them. She counted to three and pushed the button. She heard a click and saved the picture. She didn't have time to look at it right now, she needed to get home and change out of her clothes.

"Do you need to go?" Sasuke asked seeing Sakura pack away the left over food and shooed Sasuke off the blanket to fold it back and put it into her basket.

"Yeah, I do…I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, I had a great time!" Sakura said getting up and brushing the dust from her shorts. "See you,"

"Wait," Sasuke said. Sakura turned around and looked confused. "When?"

"Whenever you like, I'll give you my number." Sakura said running back over to Sasuke as he took out his cell phone. She punched her number in and said her last good-bye and started to run off again. Before she got too far she turned around. "Hey, remember to call me!" Sakura yelled back smiling as Sasuke nodded.

--

Sakura got home in fifteen minutes thanks to a cab, she ran up to her room and changed out of her street clothes into something more fancy. She decided to put on a white blouse and a skirt. She took her bun down and combed it till all the knots where gone and it was smooth and shiny. She turned on her camera to see the picture she took and she smiled. Sasuke, who she thought was not going to smile at all, half-smiled. Sakura heard the front door open and turned off her camera. She walked down the stairs to meet her parents.

"Sakura, nice to see you came home on time!" Sakura's mother said and nodded in approval to what Sakura was wearing. Sakura saw her dad enter next through the door and following him was a person she had never seen in her life. He was a little taller then she was, he had short black hair and matching colored eyes, his skin was fairly pale. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans.

"Sakura, this is Sai…" Sakura's mom said.

"Nice you meet you Sakura-san." Sai said a bowed politely.

"You know we talked about him before, about how his family owns a partnership company with us? Well we decided to just combine the two companies to create one big one! Isn't that great?"

"How are you going to do that…exactly?"

"Oh silly, of course your going to get married to Sai!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and shock. "You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

Star-Chan: UH-OH looks like there's going to be some problems for Sakura-Chan! Well that concludes my second chapter of my story. More will come soon! So look forward to it. REVIEW! :)

Oh and By The Way...

**Happy Birthday Sasuke! 07.23.08**


	3. A Brewing Storm

**Star-Chan:** Hello everyone, wow it's been forever since I updated. Sorry! I feel horrible…but good news, I already have chapter 4 typed up all I need to do is edit, and it's up for you guys to read! So again sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 3! Enjoys :)

_**Recap:**_

"_**Oh silly your going to get married to Sai!"**_

_**Sakura's eyes widened in horror and shock, she could no believe what she just heard. "You're kidding me, right?"**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Brewing Storm

"No, I'm not kidding. Where are your manners?" Sakura's mom said yelling at Sakura for being so rude. Sakura, who was not listening at all continued to talk.

"You didn't even bother asking _**me**_ if I wanted to have an arranged marriage. You don't give me a chance to have a say in this, which is involving _**my**_future?" Sakura said eyes starting to water up. She held them back knowing she cannot crack in front of her parents if she wanted to win this fight. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, this time her parents took it too far.

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind, it's for the family honey I do hope you understand."

"I'm part of this family too! Have you ever considered my feelings towards this family; have you ever considered my feelings at all? You're always like this, making decisions that I had no intention of making!"

"Sakura listen-"Sakura's dad tried to reason with Sakura but she was too anger to pay attention to anyone.

"NO, I'm through with listening, all these years I was trying to be a good daughter and do everything you ever asked for, but this," Sakura said pointing to Sai. "This is going too far; don't you think I would want to find love on my own?" Sakura said running her hand through her hair making it messy.

"Sakura, don't do that to your hair, it's going to be all rough and ugly!"

"No, I hate my hair. I hated it being this long! Who said having long-hair is more woman-like! I HATE IT! I'm going to cut it short!" Sakura said not afraid anymore to let all her emotions flow right out of her.

"You dare do that…and I'll-"

"You'll do what? You think by saying that I won't do it? I'm not a child! You never understand me! I hate you!" Sakura yelled and stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She let the tears drop from her eyes and sobs escape her mouth. She has finally done it, she has finally told her family what she wanted to for so long, and she was proud of herself. She heard her cell phone ring and she sobbed a few more times and flipped it open.

'Hello…?" Sakura said realizing her voice was still shaky from the cry.

"Sakura, are you okay? Are you crying? What happened?" She heard Sasuke ask from the other end of then line. She smiled hearing his frantic yet soft voice; it calmed her down.

"I'm okay…family problems…so do you need something?"

"I was wondering, if you were busy tomorrow? It's my turn to want to take you somewhere, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds great…can you pick me up…-actually I'll meet you at the coffee shop at twelve I have something I want to do before okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Are you sure your okay…Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura could tell that he was worried about her, and she smiled at least she knew that this boy didn't want her to be more then she already is.

"I'm fine, thanks. See you tomorrow okay?" Sakura said and hung up the phone. She changed out of clothes and drew on her pajamas. She was not planning to go downstairs, she had no intention to marry Sai, and she had no intention of apologizing to her mother. She smiled when Sasuke crossed her mind. It was her turn to make decisions for her life.

The next morning Sakura woke up before anyone else did. She prepared breakfast on her own and headed out the door. She took a bus to the barber shop she always goes to. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Sakura, my are you early! Have a seat, so the regular trim?" The barber said getting the scissors and supplies ready.

"No, I want it cut short, shoulder length short."

--

Sasuke was waiting in front of the coffee shop. He looked around for the unique pink hair, but he couldn't find it. He took out his phone deciding on whether to rush her or not. Just then, he felt someone's hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know…maybe a strange girl with even stranger pink hair?" Sasuke said removing Sakura's hands from his eyes. He turned around and eyes widened by Sakura's short pink hair.

"Like my hair cut?" Sakura said running her fingers through her smooth short pink hair. "I took your advice and I cut it short! It feels so much more better then having it long. Now I don't have to worry about it being all messy in the wind." Sakura said smiling.

"I think you look better with it short, makes you look more…cute." Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand in his. She blushed and looked away.

"So ready to go? We're going to be late!" Sasuke said leading Sakura down the street. They walked for a while talking and laughing.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you know what I want most?"

"No…mind telling me?"

"I want to be in love like in the fairy tales, where every princess has a prince coming to her rescue! Isn't that romantic!" Sakura said daydreaming about her own fairytale where she was the princess and Sasuke was going to be her prince.

"Who knows, maybe that can be arranged?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura who blushed. In the near by bushes, an ugly red head was eavesdropping on our adorable couple.

"How stupid, a fairy tale love story, oh I'll give her that little love story she wanted, but it's** not** going to end happily ever after!" Karin said to herself and laughed crazy, while holding tightly onto what looks like an old magic spell book. People passed by and looked at her like she had mental issues, which she probably does. She stopped just in time to see a dog walking up near her leg.

"Get out of her you stupid mutt," Karin yelled at the dog, but all the dog did was raise up its leg and took a little twinkle on Karin's brand new hundred dollar shoes. Karin screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, did you hear something?"

"No…let's go there going to get mad if were late." Sasuke said tugging Sakura to go faster. They walked for a while more until they got to a plain white house with balloons tied to the mailbox. Sasuke went up to the door to ring the bell and moments later was opened by a girl about Sakura's age with short blue hair and pearl white eyes.

"Sasuke, you're late! Please won't you come in?" Hinata said opening the door and letting the couple in. Sakura looked around to see a girl with brown hair cuddling with a boy with long black hair and the same eyes that the girl who had opened the door She also found Naruto who smiled and walked up to Hinata.

"Hello Sasuke-teme, Sakura-Chan. This is my girlfriend Hinata-Chan. It's her 18th birthday today!"

"Happy Birthday Hinata, sorry I didn't get you anything, I didn't know…" Sakura said the last part glaring at Sasuke who grinned.

"Over there cuddling is Tenten and her boyfriend Neji, he's Hinata's cousin." Naruto said introducing Sakura to all his friends. Sakura nodded now understanding why they had the same eyes.

"He-Hello, nice to meet you all, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said and bowed in respect.

"You came just in time, we were going to start playing spin the bottle!" Tenten shouted and went to get a bottle. She came back and everyone sat in a circle. Since Hinata was the birthday she was chosen to go first. She took the bottle and gave it a nice spin and it landed on…no other then the hyper active knucklehead also known as her boyfriend.

"Oooh…this should be very interesting!" Tenten squealed. Everyone chanted for Hinata to go kiss Naruto. She slowly walked over to Naruto and placed her lips softly over his and pulled back, blushing deep red. After a few more spins it was Sakura turn. She took the bottle and gave it a good spin. She gasped when it stopped and she heard Sasuke let out an angry scowl.

"Sakura has to kiss Neji!" Naruto said stating the obvious. Tenten looked over at Neji and shook her head. Before she got to tell Sakura that she couldn't kiss her boyfriend Sasuke stepped in first.

"Do over," Sasuke said looked annoyed and anger.

"Someone is jealous…" Naruto whispered and laughed to himself. Sasuke glared at him until he finally shut up.

"It's just that Sakura doesn't know him very much and…"

"Oh Sasuke who are you trying to lie to? Sakura go ahead and choose whoever you want to kiss." Tenten smiled at Sakura who nodded and turned to the still very pissed off Sasuke who clearly wasn't paying attention. Sakura kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a very light shade of pink and eyes looked shocked. Just when Sakura placed her lips on Sasuke cheek, Naruto took a picture on the camera and out came the photo. Sakura and Sasuke both glared at Naruto who gave Sasuke the picture and returned back to his spot next to Hinata.

"Sasuke, why don't you pay Sakura back for that little kiss?" Neji teased the Uchiha who turned away. Sakura looked at him and pouted and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes you could ever see. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but no pictures…Naruto." Sasuke said and took Sakura by the hand and placed his lips over hers causing her to blush. She pulled away immediately after she saw a flash of light. Naruto smirked as Sasuke slowly got up and walked towards Naruto.

"Sasuke…calm down…NO! Ow…" Naruto yelped as Sasuke hit him on his head creating another bump to appear. Sakura and Tenten giggled lightly while Hinata went to defend her poor boyfriend.

The rest of the party went buy quickly. Sakura was having a lot of fun; she had never been so free at a party before. All the parties she ever went to was those high class kinds where you have to act appropriate. Sasuke and Sakura were walking along the sidewalk to the bus stop where Sakura insisted Sasuke walked her to.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, I had a lot of fun today!" Sakura said smiling happily at the younger Uchiha who nodded in response. He kept his eyes on Sakura. "Is there something on my face?" Sakura said after realizing Sasuke was staring at her.

"No, I'm just looking at how pretty you look with your hair cut short. It matches you better you know?" Sasuke said tucking a strand of pink hair behind Sakura's ear.

"Really, then maybe I should keep it like this…oh by the way, I almost forgot!" Sakura said digging through her bag and pulled out the two pictures that were taken earlier.

"Here, this one is for you…" Sakura said handing Sasuke the one where she kissed him on the cheek. "And this one is for me!" Sakura said showing Sasuke the other picture of him kissing her on the lips. He smiled lightly and took the picture.

"Hey Sakura, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope, I don't think so why? Want to take me on a date?" Sakura said smirking watching Sasuke looked flustered.

"Sure, if you want to say it like that."

"You mean it's not a date?" Sakura pouted. Sasuke smiled and patted Sakura's head like she was a little child.

"Of course it's a date, stupid." Sasuke grinned as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She turned away and crossed her arms.

"Now, don't get anger, I want to give you one more thing before you leave." Sasuke said taking Sakura's arm and turned her around she face him. Sakura looked up to his onyx colored eyes and got lost in them, the next thing she knew Sasuke had this lips over hers again. After a few moments she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"So…tomorrow right?" Sakura said blushing trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, at eleven in front of the coffee shop?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and started walking again. "I'll call you later Sasuke-kun!"

--

Karin was sitting at home with a big bag of ingredients and foods in it while reading an old spell book she happened to pick up at the library.

"Ah-ha, this one should do, the sleeping potion…" Karin said. "Let's see I have all the ingredients that is needed, so all I have to do is make the potion and let her drink it then she will be in a eternal sleep until the week is up and the spell becomes permeate and she will be dead! Oh wait, there's a way to reverse the spell…" Karin said looking crazily at the book, "The way to reverse the curse is a true loves kiss. Like that is going to be a problem, Sakura Haruno, you wanted a little fairy tale love-dovey story so I'll give it to you, and make sure you prince does not go anywhere near you for the one week!" Karin said to herself and laughed like a lunatic. Scartch that, she didn't laugh _like_ a lunatic, she is one.

* * *

**Star-Chan**: Ta-da! **Mission-Chapter 3-Compeleted!** So how'd you like this chapter? What the hell do you think Karin is doing? Hm…you'll have to read on and find out!

In our next chapter, Sasuke asked Sakura out on a date…and what do I see? He's acting strange? He hates her!? Uh-oh, looks like you'll need to be patient while I'm working on the next chapter! See you then!

**Chapter 4: A Strange Date.**


	4. Strange Date Indeed

Star-Chan: Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. Well sorry about it! My computer acts really funky sometimes, and I have school...oh do I hate chemistry. So sorry about that! Anyways here's Chapter 4! Enjoy :)

* * *

_Recap:_

"So…tomorrow right?" Sakura said blushing trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, at eleven in front of the coffee shop?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and started walking again. "I'll call you later Sasuke-kun!"

--

**Chapter 4: A Strange Date**

After saying her goodnights and goodbyes to her hopefully soon to be boyfriend Sasuke, she walked home alone. She opened the door to find that her parents and Sai were sitting on the living room couch. They all turned around and faced Sakura when they heard the door open.

"Sakura, where have you been all day? I was worried sick about you, you know that?" Sakura's mom said locking Sakura into a strong embrace. She pulled away quickly after realizing what Sakura had done with her hair.

"What happened…to your hair?"

"I cut it off, I think it looks better this way, it's my decision. I'm no longer your perfect daughter, face it, I never was! Everything I did was fake, it wasn't me. And now I have finally expressed myself thanks to him." Sakura said smiling at the thought of Sasuke. He was the one that made her realize the life she was leading was a lie, that everything she had done wasn't her choices but someone else's.

"Who…who is this_ him_ you speak of? Are you seeing someone else when you are supposed to be married in less the two months?" Sakura's mom kept going off about the topic but Sakura didn't care. She walked up the stairs to her room and closed her door. She wasn't afraid of what her mother thought anymore. If her mother did not love her the way she was, then she doesn't love her at all.

Sakura changed into a tank-top and sweatpants. She plopped herself on the bed and took out the picture of Sasuke kissing her. She smiled and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Not asleep yet Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura heard Sasuke chuckle lightly. "How can I sleep while waiting for your phone call?"

"Why were you waiting, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything…" Sakura said since it was true. Sasuke hadn't officially asked her out yet.

"Not yet…" Sasuke whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something? I couldn't hear you." Sakura said to Sasuke who said no quickly and changed the topic.

"So how's your family problem going?"

"It's great; I finally stood up to my mother, after all these years of being someone I'm not. I finally understand that she never really understood _me_ you know? Shenever knew what I really wanted…I need to thank you Sasuke-kun, you made me realize that there was a whole side of me that I didn't know. A side of me that was the real me…"

"Your welcome, but that's good to hear, if you ever feel uncomforted at your house or anything, my house is always welcoming you. Ah, it's getting late, so I'll see you tomorrow okay? Good-night."

"Good-night Sasuke-kun, I can't wait for tomorrow." Sakura said and hung up. She laid on her bed for a while before letting her eyes close and faded to dreamland.

--

The next morning Sakura woke up to the bright sunlight and smiled her thoughts immediately went to the fun day she was going to have with Sasuke. She got out of bed and got into her regular street clothes instead of the fancy ones, since it doesn't matter to her anymore. She walked downstairs to see her parents already sitting at the table eating breakfast. She sat where she usually sat and ate in silence.

"What ridiculous clothing Sakura," Her mom said to her. Sakura shrugged and did not answer. She finished her breakfast quickly and got up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura's mother asked Sakura.

"Out, where else?"

"You have to spend time with Sai; at least talk to him would you? Be polite."

"Tomorrow okay, I promise." Sakura said and left the room quickly. She put on her shoes and out the door before her mother could make another silly request. She walked over to the coffee shop and walked though the door to smell the delicious coffee. She made her way to the counter where she knew Sasuke would be.

"Hey Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke turned around to see the pink haired cherry blossom smiling at him. He nodded and said hi back. He got back to making a customers coffee. Sakura played with her short pink hair waiting for Sasuke to be done with serving the customer before asking where they were going.

"So, anything planned for today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke wiped his hands and the counter before answering Sakura.

"How about just a walk somewhere." Sasuke suggested to Sakura who nodded and grinned.

"How about the mall," Sakura said. Sasuke sighed, and nodded. He changed out of his uniform and was walking hand in hand with Sakura towards the mall. They were talking about a lot of various things. They were at the mall in a half hour. Sakura looked from store windows to store windows seeing if there was anything that interested her. Her eyes sparkled when she saw something in the window of a little jewelry store. She pulled Sasuke along side her to look at it.

"Don't you think it's pretty?" Sakura said. Sasuke followed Sakura's gaze to a ring that had three little cherry blossoms around the front of the ring. Underneath the cherry blossoms there was a charm hanging off of it, shaped like a heart that was shimmering in the sunlight.

"Yeah, the ring is pretty." Sasuke answered the pink haired girl. Sakura looked at Sasuke strangely before grinning a little.

"You know, to I have heard stories where it was said that to secure a relationship between a couple the boy has to give the girl a ring to keep her his," Sakura smiled. "But I guess that doesn't matter since we're not going out, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finished saying and continued walking. Sasuke trailed behind slowly deep in thought. Sakura turned around and watched Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no…I was just thinking."

"I noticed, you seem really deep in thought for a while already.What's on your mind?" Sakura asked. She spotted an empty bench near by and walked over to it and sat down. Sasuke followed behind her. It was silent for a couple minutes, until Sasuke decided to talk.

"Sakura, I don't know how to say this…but…" Sasuke started to say but was lost in thought again. Sakura looked at him confused. "You know what, Sakura can you meet me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…" Sakura thought about it. She sighed knowing there was no use to think about it. She had promised her mother she would spend the day with her and that Sai guy. She sighed once more, knowing she won't beable to see Sasuke. "Tomorrow…I can't." Sakura said reluctantly. She wanted so much to tell Sasuke that she could.

"Oh," Sasuke said disappointment in his tone. Sakura felt guilty seeing Sasuke's crescent fallen face.

"I promise you, I will call you once I am free, okay?" Sakura promised. She noticed Sasuke's expression lighten and smiled. Sasuke started getting up. Sakura looked at the time, it was only still afternoon.

"Sakura, I uh…need to help Naruto with something, yeah so I'll see you whenever I can…I'll call you." Sasuke said and got up. He said his last bye to Sakura and started walking away. Sakura looked at him suspiciously. He wasn't acting his cool easy going self today. Sasuke looked so tense and lost in thoughts. Sakura was going to ask why, but not knowing if she was doing the right thing. She sighed and got up herself, she started to walk home. When she opened the door her mother was sitting in the living room with Sai watching TV.

"Sakura you're home early today."

"Yeah, friend had something to do…" Sakura answered her mother dully and walked up to her room. She dropped her stuff off and sat on her bed with the picture of her and Sasuke in her hands. Her eyes started to tear up, letting her thoughts get the better of herself. Sakura thought about the reasons why Sasuke was acting so weird today, why he seemed so distant. She had come to the conclusion that Sasuke didn't like her the way she had thought. That all the happiness she felt was all in her head. She was crying harder now thinking that Sasuke doesn't even want to be her friend. She decided to talk to Ino about her problems. She picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?"

"Ino, I need to talk to you." Sakura said sobbing her last sobs and trying to balance her voice.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just think that…Sasuke hates me."

"WHAT, no way what makes you think that?" Ino said surprised by the words that Sakura was telling her.

"Well, I don't know today we went out and he was acting very weird, not himself. And I don't know what to do…do I ask him about this or not? I mean this is really bugging me…" Sakura said ranting on and on about the situation.

"Sakura, you love him don't you?"

Sakura was taken back by Ino's words. How can you possible fall in love in a matter of a couple days? That can never happen. "No Ino, it's just bothering me, how he was acting."

"Sakura, if you don't have feelings for this guy why would you make such a big deal about how he was acting around you?" Ino said. Sakura took her sentence into deep thought. Ino was right, why did she care so much? They only knew each other for a matter of a week or so not like he was her closest friend or something. But what if…she really did love Sasuke what would she do then?

"Sakura, are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah I am sorry Ino. I uh…have to go, talk to you later!" Sakura said and hung up the phone quickly. Her heart was pounding loudly inside her chest and she felt her face was hot. _"What is wrong with me…?" _Sakura thought to herself. She took even breaths to calm down the beating of her heart. She looked at the picture of her and Sasuke and how happy they looked. Sakura held the phone tightly in her hand wanting so much to call the Uchiha and get things straight, but she held back afraid to hear what the answer was going to be. She pushed the thought far from her min and put her phone on the table and went to get ready for bed.

--

It has been a week since Sakura had talk or seen Sasuke. She was busing showing the guy, Sai around just like she had promised. She had to admit that Sai was a great guy, he was nice and polite, but something was nagging at Sakura, the kind of something that was saying he wasn't Sasuke. She tried hard to smile and be nice to Sai too, but Sasuke would always suddenly appear in her mind making her depressed again. Sai had noticed that Sakura at mood swings, and asked what was wrong, but all she did was tell yet another lie.

This week without seeing Sasuke was making Sakura's heart react in ways she never knew she had. Her heart would skip a beat if she heard someone that sounded like Sasuke. Her heart would also feel broken when she reminded herself that he might not like her. Sakura had talked to Ino about this, and Ino clarified that Sakura indeed loved Sasuke.

"UH, what am I going to do?" Sakura said to herself while dropping down on her bed with her hands covering her face. Sakura was thinking if she should tell Sasuke how she feels, or just keep it to herself. Part of her wants to tell him, just to let him know, but then again another part of her is afraid of rejection. In the mist of her thoughts she heard her phone ring.

"Who would be calling me this late at night?" Sakura thought. She picked up her phone and she sat up immediately. She held the phone for a second thinking if she should answer it. She strained her ears to see if anyone was in the hallways, but heard nothing. She flipped open the phone and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Sakura," She heard the voice she had missed so much say. She loved it when Sasuke said her name; it felt so calming and passionate. She took another deep breath.

"Sasuke-kun, how have you been?"

"If been okay. Sorry for acting weird the other day and about leaving so quickly."

"It's okay, so why did you call me today?" Sakura asked.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow."

Sakura paused. She can never go anywhere with her mother and Sai by her side. Her mother wouldn't leave her side for the whole entire day. She heard Sasuke call her name, oh how she loved it.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm here sorry. Tomorrow…night is that okay?" Sakura said holding her breath hoping that Sasuke would say yes.

"Night, why?"

"I'm uh busy in the day, with my mom and her friend. So yeah the only time is night time. Sorry for being so annoying." Sakura said feeling guilty. She heard Sasuke laugh lightly.

"It's okay, I like you being annoying. I'll see you tomorrow night at our picnic spot then. Good night." Sasuke said before hanging out. Sakura slowly removed the phone from her ear. She felt her cheeks were slowly getting hotter and hotter as she repeated what Sasuke had said_. "I like you being annoying."_ Sakura smiled happily as she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Star-Chan: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Feel free to leave a review for me, and I promise you guys next chapter will be up faster then this one. Sorry again! But yeah, I'll talk to you then! Ta-ta! :)


	5. Princess Sneaking Out

Chapter 5: Princess Sneaking Out

Recap:

"_It's okay, I like you being annoying. I'll see you tomorrow night at our picnic spot then. Good night." Sasuke said before hanging out. Sakura slowly removed the phone from her ear. She felt her cheeks were slowly getting hotter and hotter as she repeated what Sasuke had said. _"I like you being annoying."_ Sakura smiled happily as she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep._

_--_

The next day Sakura was out of bed bright and early. She put on a t-shirt and jeans and walked downstairs. She was no longer afraid of what her mother would say about her clothes. Sakura walked to the kitchen to make herself some fried eggs before starting off the day. She had a big smile plastered onto her face and she just couldn't seem to hide it.

"Good morning Sakura-san," Sai said. Sakura turned around quickly. She was taken by surprise.

"Oh, good morning Sai, would you like some eggs?" Sakura asked politely but Sai turned it down. Sakura sat down at the table and started eating with Sai's company.

"You seem awfully happy this morning Sakura-san."

"First of all, don't call me Sakura-_san _its makes me feel really old. And second, is it that noticeable?"

"Yes it is very noticeable, may I ask why you are smiling so much?" Sai asked. Sakura looked down at her food. She didn't know if Sai was trustworthy or not. Sure he was a nice guy, but he _is_ the guy who she was arranged to marry. She thought about it, before asking this question.

"Sai, before I tell you anything, you have to tell me. Do you really want to get married with me? A person you barely know?"

"Well…I wasn't really happy when I heard that I was to have an arranged marriage, but if it's best for the family then sure why not?" Sai said. Sakura sighed. He was too much of a parent's boy.

"If you don't like it, then don't do it. You're parents don't run your life. You run your own life and no one can force you to do anything you don't want to. Remember that, it might come in handy in the future. Think about it, wouldn't you like to find true love?" Sakura said getting up to put her empty dish in the sink. She left Sai sitting in the kitchen alone deep in thoughts.

The day went by fairly normal. Sakura, her parents and Sai went sightseeing and looking at the stores around town. Sakura still couldn't wipe the smile off her face and her mother had asked her a couple times if she was alright. But she didn't care if her parents thought she was crazy, the only thing that occupied her mind was seeing Sasuke tonight.

Sakura and her family passed by the little jewelry shop that Sakura had been in with Sasuke a week ago. She smiled while she looked at the little ring that Sasuke had mistaken she was looking at. She patted the box in her pocket and smiled wider. After they were all done shopping they sat down at a restaurant to eat lunch. Sakura's parents were in line buying the food leaving only Sakura and Sai at the table. Sakura was daydreaming with her head propped on her hand and mind wondering. Sai let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!" Sai said waving his hand in front of Sakura's face. It took a few more seconds to get Sakura's attention.

"Huh, what is it Sai?"

"You seemed really dazed. What are you thinking about?"

"Uh…" Sakura started to say but her phone rang. She took it out of her bag and looked at the caller I.D. She smiled again and excused herself from Sai and ran toward an area where it was quieter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sakura heard Sasuke's voice say on the other side of the phone.

"Nothing special…so why'd you call me, don't tell me you can't make it tonight!" Sakura said her voice starting to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, about tonight…I-"Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"You can't come huh, or is it because you don't want to? I knew it; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Sakura said. She heard Sasuke laugh softly.

"Is that what you thought I was going to say? I was saying, that I can't wait for tonight and that I will meet you at our spot at seven okay?"

"Wh-at?" Sakura stuttered. She was confused at Sasuke's words. In the beginning he made it sound like he was going to cancel. She was thinking for a couple seconds at suddenly everything suddenly fell in place and she blushed embarrassed.

"You tricked me didn't you?"

"Maybe and maybe not. You're the one who jumped to conclusions…" Sasuke said. Although Sakura couldn't see the Uchiha's face she could tell by his voice that he was smirking.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later." Sakura whispered quickly and hung up the phone. She walked back to her table to see her parents around back with the food and eating. She sat down quietly and started to eat as well.

"Where did you go Sakura? You're not suppose to leave our guest like that, how rude." Sakura's mother barked coldly.

"I went to the bathroom; do you want him to follow me there too?" Sakura snapped back at her mother with the same cold tone. No one spoke for a few minutes. All you can hear was the clanking of forks and a mouth chewing the food.

"So where are we going next?" Sai said trying to break the coldness at the table.

"Is there any place you would like to go Sai?" Sakura's father answered the boy who shrugged. Sakura's mother insisted they shop some more before heading home. They finished eating there lunch and exited the restaurant and into the crowded mall. They walked around dress shops and Sakura's mom would hold up a dress to Sakura and tell her to try it on, but Sakura faced turned into disgust at the dresses and turned them down. To please her mother, or in other words to stop her mother from bugging her to buy dresses, Sakura picked out a new t-shirt and a skirt.

When the Haruno family and Sai finally finished shopping the headed home. Once they got home Sakura checked the clock to see that it was already five thirty.

"Oh right, I'm not that hungry so for dinner tonight you can eat without me." Sakura said to her mother who looked displeased.

"Sakura dear, we were going to go out and eat a family thing. Come on if not for me go for Sai?"

"_Family thing…he's not even part of our family…"_ Sakura thought to herself. "No it's alright mom, I need to go over to…Ino's tonight, help her with…uh," Sakura was lost in her lie. She needed to come up with something quick. "School work! Yeah you know how horrible she is at school, she needs the extra tutoring. So if you need me for anything just call her or my cell whichever okay?" Sakura said. Her mother was quiet for a few seconds and she finally gave up and nodded her head. Sakura nodded casually but inside she was jumping for joy. She went up to her room to pick out something to wear.

Sakura looked through her closet to see what she can wear. She looked outside at the weather; it had been pretty hot today so she decided to wear a tank-top and jeans. She took her clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom for a shower. She came out 45 minutes later feeling nice and cheerful again. She blew dry her short pink hair and combed it so it was smooth and soft. She checked the time again to see that it was almost six-thirty. Sakura walked silently down the stairs. She peeked from the stairs into the kitchen, no one. Then she peeked into the living room, no one. She jumped for joy as she walked the last couple steps and out the door.

When she got to there picnic spot she spotted Sasuke standing with his arms across his chest staring at the starry sky. Sakura's heart started racing again as she neared him. He turned to see Sakura coming and gave her a small smile. She quickly walked the final distance between them.

"Hi," was all Sakura could say.

"Hey,"

"Sorry about the inconvenience, family you know…yeah." Sakura said and laughed nervously. Sasuke nodded understanding. There was silence between the two. Sakura sometimes looked up from the ground to see Sasuke staring at her and looked away again.

"So, I want to show you something." Sasuke said putting his hand out for Sakura to take. She slowly raised her hand to take his, heart beating intensely. Sasuke guided her towards a small cliff on the other side of the park. They walked near the edge of the cliff before Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand. She gazed at the sight of her town, lights from a bunch of houses shining the way. Sasuke found a comfortable place to sit down while Sakura sat next to him.

"So, this is where you wanted to take me?" Sakura asked trying to get more talking going on between her and Sasuke. He nodded.

"Again, sorry about last week…" Sasuke apologized again. He ran his hand through his raven colored hair. Sakura had to hold her breath for a second or she would have probably swooned.

"Yeah, what were you going to say anyways? Something about you don't know how to say something…? Sakura said trying to remember the exacted words Sasuke had said the other day.

"Right, the other day…I wanted to say…" Sasuke hesitated. Sakura tried to stay calm but inside her head was filled of thoughts about how Sasuke was going to confess that he doesn't like her, and for her to stop bugging him. But what confused Sakura the most was why he would take her to a place like this, a place so nice and romantic.

"Sakura, I know that we haven't known each other for very long and all, but I kind of like you…a lot." Sasuke finally finished saying. He looked away flustered while Sakura sat there in shock. Had she heard that right? He liked her? Sakura's mind was repeating the words over and over in her head to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She would have pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but that would look silly. After a few more minutes of silence, Sasuke lifted his eyes off the floor to look at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great…so was that what you needed to tell me?" Sakura asked smiling widely as Sasuke nodded his head. He turned to look at Sakura curiously.

"So, I was kind of wondering…if you, you know…like me too?" Sasuke asked quietly and turned away again. Sakura laughed to herself and put on a straight-face.

"Me, like you?" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke looked up again, his face twisted in hurt and pain but he covered it up quickly with a straight-face.

"I'm taking that's a no then…okay then, at least I know now." Sasuke said sadly. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sasuke looked at her half annoyed half surprised. Was she happy that he felt horrible?

"Hey, what's your problem, just because you don't like me doesn't mean you can just laugh out of no where." Sasuke snapped at Sakura which made Sakura laugh even more. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I thought you weren't easy to fool…but I turns out your pretty gullible!" Sakura said. Then her face turned serious and so did her tone. "Of course I like you. For the whole week I was thinking why you were acting so strange that day. I thought you hated me or something."

"That's something stupid to think," Sasuke said while pulling Sakura into his arms. They hugged each other tightly with smiles on there faces. They stayed like that for a while until Sasuke pulled away.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little square box. He handed it to Sakura who took it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Sasuke answered. Sakura slowly opened the box and she was amazed. It was the little cherry blossom ring that was in the jewelry store the other day. She took it out and held it in her hand.

"What's this suppose to mean?"

"Well," Sasuke said taking the ring and took Sakura's hand. He slid the ring in her finger as she smiled and blushed. "It means that you are now officially my girlfriend. You said that a ring could keep a couple together, so I wanted to get you the present before I asked you out."

"So that's why you were acting so strange the other day…" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and pulled her into his arms again. Sakura said giggling.

"What's so funny?"

This time Sakura pulled away and locked her emerald eyes to his onyx colored ones. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't the ring that I had my eyes on. It was a necklace." Sakura said and pulled away from Sasuke enough to dig into her pocket and take out a dog-tag necklace. Sasuke stared at the little piece of metal hanging from the chain. He saw the name 'Sakura' carved into it.

"This one if for you," She handed Sasuke the dog-tag and he took it and kept staring at it. He turned the tag around to see little cherry blossoms. "And this one is for me!" Sakura continued. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura holding another dog-tag necklace. But what was different about it was that hers had the name 'Sasuke' written across it. Sakura showed him the back and he was surprised to see his family crest carved into it.

"How did you know my family…?"

"I have my secret ways…" Sakura said and winked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto…"

"It's a couple's necklace, see you have the necklace with my name and I have it with yours, if you ever miss me then just look at the necklace and the cherry blossoms." Sakura said cheerful. Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. Sakura took the necklace from his hands.

"Are you going to tie me to you now?" Sasuke said jokingly.

"Since you gave me a ring to hold me to you, I'll give you a necklace to tie you to me! Here let me help you put it on…" Sakura said putting her arms around Sasuke's neck and helped him put the necklace on. There faces were only inches apart. Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. She was quickly lost in them and blushed.

"Okay, I'm done." Sakura said quietly.

"Thank you," Sasuke said and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura's face fell slightly. She was a little disappointed since she was hoping for her first real kiss but she smiled anyways. Sasuke noticed.

"You're welcome,"

There was silence between the couple. Sasuke was the one to finally break the silence.

"Since you said you didn't want the ring, I guess I can have it back now…" Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand. She pulled it away quickly.

"Once you put it on, you can't take it off, that's against the rules!" Sakura said. She saw Sasuke smirk and realized that he was joking with her again. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Of course I don't want to take it back, how about if I do and you run off?"

"Stop messing with me," Sakura said with a shy smile on her face. She felt her cheeks get warmer by the seconds. She pushed Sasuke hand off hers. "I'm going to leave now." Sakura said turning away from Sasuke and started walking.

"Hey…" Sasuke said catching up with Sakura and took her hand in his and pulled her back into his arms. She was smiling happily. They stared into each other eyes for a moment. Sakura saw Sasuke lower his head to her height. She stood there motionless not knowing what to do next. She was snapped out of her own thoughts when she felt Sasuke's lips over hers. Her emerald colors eyes widened but closed after she realized, she had to do nothing at all but kiss him back. Her officially first kiss was perfect, just like she had imagined it. She finally gets her prince charming!

--

Sakura opened the door to her house slowly and stepped inside. She quietly took off her shoes and closed the door gently behind her. Everywhere she looked there was darkness. She looked at the clock and squinted her eyes to see what time it was. The clock read ten minutes to twelve. Sakura thought back on the night she had with Sasuke and smiled. After there sweet little kiss at the park Sasuke and Sakura had walked around for about an hour, hand in hand talking and enjoying each other's company. After that they decided to go eat a late night snack. Sakura had Sasuke take her to a friend's house where she said she was staying for the night, so her cover would no be blown.

Sakura walked up to her room quietly making sure not to make any noises, afraid to wake up her parents. She opened her door to her room and closed it while turning on the lights. She took a sigh of relief and dumped her bag on the bed. When she was talking towards her closet she was startled by her ring tone. She turned around quickly and ran to her bag to shut off the sound before it woke anyone up. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She whispered into the receiver.

"Sakura, where were you? Your parents called me! And I had no idea what they were talking about, they said you were over at my house, but clearly you were not." Ino said to Sakura on the other side of the receiver.

"What did you tell them!?" Sakura said in a panicked tone. Sakura thought that Ino would catch on to cover for her, though now that she thought about it, Ino was not really the bright kind. She regretted not calling her in advance to let her know; now her life might have gotten even more complicated.

"Well…about that…" Ino said laughing nervously. Sakura's jaw dropped while she let the phone fall out of her hands and fall into the carpet.

* * *

Star-Chan: Here's Chapter 5 people ^_^ chapter 6 on it's wayyy


End file.
